Don't Tell Daddy!
by koolkat136
Summary: Hey it's Max, and well 13 years ago Fang and I uhh sorta did the dirty...and I became pregnant with our daughter, but the thing is Fang doesn't know... I suck with summaries but check it out..? please..? I'll give you a virtual cookie! :3
1. Preface

**Hey…I haven't been on here in…forever… so I'm back! :D so I tried to make a fanfic like this about a year ago, but I gave up and like… deleted it… even though it was like epic… so take two! I'm going to try this again :3 I hope you like it! And sorry this chapter is short… and there is no Dylan..I love Dylan and all, buuut he would have no point in this story x) and DAMN Fanfic has changed! .**

**~Isis**

Max P.O.V.

I walked through the doors of CVS and a blast of cool air hit me in the face. The air was on to keep out the hot July air.

I walked to the back of the store and found what I was looking for. A pregnancy test. I find it funny how they are right next to the condoms… I wish me and Fang used one or maybe right now I wouldn't be doing this… I grabbed one and walked up to the check out and gave it to the lady.

As she rang it up she didn't even bother to look me in the eye. I handed her the money and she gave me the bag. As I was walking out of the store I heard her faintly say good luck. I turned around and smiled at her then walked out of the store.

When I got outside I threw the bag and receipt away in the trash can outside of the store. I put the test inside my sweatshirt pocket and walked to the back of the store. I made sure that no one was around and I took off.

On my way home all I could think of was Fang, the test, and what would I do if it was positive.

When I got back home I went through my bedroom window. I looked over to the digital clock by my bed and it read 2:36 AM. Everyone is probably sleeping right now. I quietly walked into the bathroom that is across the hall from my room.

After I was done doing and peeing on that damn test I had to wait for three minutes. And let me tell you that had to be the longest three damn minutes of my life.

After three minutes were up I looked at the test, and it had a pink plus sign….I Maximum Ride…. Was pregnant….

** Le gasp! I'm pretty sure everyone saw that coming.. I'm going to try to update ASAP BUT, yes there is a but! I need **_**1 review**_

**1 review = faster update :3 **

**~Isis **


	2. Chapter 1 Memories

**Holy crap! For the first chapter I asked for 1 review and I got eleven! In the same day I posted it! :') I seriously almost started crying from happiness. Thank you for all that reviewed I seriously love you for that. (: and this took me longer than expected because I was tired and didn't have inspiration .  
**_**  
Amy Griffith**_** asked why do I like Dylan? I don't know really. I absolutely loathed him in FANG, but in ANGEL I warmed up to him and started liking him more. Then I read like the first couple chapters of Nevermore (found here: /jamespatterson/docs/nevermore_excerpt?mode=window&backgroundColor#222222 ) and he's so sweet to Max. Now, I DO NOT like him more than Fang. Fang is and will always be my favorite boy from the flock. ****  
**

**~Isis**

**Max P.O.V.**

That happened thirteen years ago. At the time I was only seventeen. I was so scared I panicked and left that same night. I left the flock and never saw them again…  
I went to my mother's house and lived there until I had my daughter that I named Ryan. Ryan Kaylynn Ride was born on March 19th. After Ryan became three years old I moved out of my mom's house and bought one for me and Ryan.

I still cannot believe it's been thirteen years since I've seen the flock. I miss them more and more each day, but I can't let them find out about Ryan. If they do I have no clue what will happen…

**Ryan P.O.V.**

Right now I was in my mom's closet trying to get a pen out of the pen case she kept on the top shelf and unlike my mom I very short at being 5'1. I kept jumping up and trying to get it down. I jumped up once more and grabbed something which I hoped was the pen case and pushed it off. But since I'm me it wasn't a pen case it was a shoebox filled with pictures, and when I knocked it down all the pictures fell out of it and scattered all over my mother's bedroom floor.

"Shit!" I cussed and I got on my knees and started to pick the photographs up. I didn't realize what they were until I saw a picture of my mom when she was younger. She looked about fifteen and there was a guy in it with her and I recognized him. I mean how could I not? He's pretty much an older male version of me. I flipped the picture over and scrawled in my mom's messy handwriting was "Max and Fang age fifteen".

I continued to stare at the picture. My mom's arms were wrapped around my dad's torso and my dad had his one arm draped around my mother's shoulders and they were both smiling.  
I got so lost looking at the picture I didn't notice my mother come in and sit next to me on her bed. She pushed my hair behind me ear.  
"You look just like him you know." She said looking at me. I got up from the bed and let my hair fall back in front of my face. I carried the picture and walked forward to the mirror in my mom's room. I stuck the picture in corner of the mirror and looked at my reflection then back at the picture. I had the same black onyx eyes as him. The same black hair, but mine has some wave in it. I had a olive skin tone, but one thing unlike my parents I'm actually pretty short. I'm 5'4 while my mother at my age was about 6 foot and my father even taller.

"Mom, do you miss them? The flock I mean" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah I miss them, but being here sure beats running for my life pretty much every day." She told me. I've heard all the crazy stories that they went through. I knew about the flock. How if my dad stays really still he can go invisible and I inherited that from him. My mom can fly really fast and so can I. But I can also be pretty convincing. I can talk people into doing things that I want them to do, but the bad thing about that is that I'm not good at it and it doesn't work on people that I'm related too.

"The only thing you really didn't get from your father is your wings…" My mom trailed off. I spread out my wings and stared at them. They were white with black spots all over them. They reminded me of cookies and cream ice cream.

I took the picture off the mirror, folded it, and put it into my pocket.  
"Well, I'm gonna go shower for school tomorrow…" I said then I left my mom's room.

**Okay…this chapter was..meh |: I'm sorry for that….buuut if anyone has constructive criticism go ahead and point things out. I'm not that good of a writer so you guys pointing things out will really help me(: soo I got 11 reviews for the first chapter… so I'm going to ask for 3 for this one..?  
3 reviews = Faster update  
Thank you for reading! And I'm sorry that this chapter was meh…  
~Isis **


	3. Chapter 2 Highway To Hell

**Hi! I'm back! :D I tried to update this ASAP but I got side tracked watching The Blind Side, and laziness, and watching the new Blue Lagoon movie various times…, and I actually do have a life (which I'm actually surprised about) , and my sims 2 family was having a crisis, and my internet decided to be a bitch and stop working… -_-  
Well I'm going to start doing these things where I ask a question and you peoples who read this answer them, but the first person to get the question right shall get a shout out in the next chapter :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor do I own the amazing song Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil. I hope I own the plot line… BUT I DO OWN Ryan… and Cam…hopefully… :3**

**Question: Without going to check my profile how old do you think I am…? **

**~Isis**

**Ryan P.O.V.  
**_Beep beep beep beep beep bee-_  
I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock to shut it the hell up. I forced myself to sit up in my room and I looked at my alarm clock and it read 6:30 AM. I groaned and flopped back into my bed.

After about five minutes I decided to get my ass up and face the world. I patted across my cold floor and turned on my light which pretty much instantly blinded me. I walked over to my closet and put on a white and blue checked tunic top, skinny jeans with rips in them, black lace up boots, and to top it off a white beanie on my wavy black hair (outfit link on profile…). After I was done with that I went into the bathroom and put on some thin eye liner.

I walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 6:50 AM. Why the hell does my mom wake me up this friggen early when in reality she's not going to up until like eight? Then I got an idea.

I walked out of my room shutting my light off and slamming my door, loudly that would be. Then I stomped down the hallway and down the stairs and continued stomping until I got into the kitchen.

I purposely went through all the cupboards and slamming them shut.

Open. Wait a few seconds. SLAM! Then I smirked. If I have to get up early you're getting up early with me.

After I ate my cereal (while making as much noise as possible) I loudly tossed it into the sink. I loudly ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom I found an angry looking mom waiting on the other side of the door. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she was about to smack me into a different race.

"Ryan, what in the seventh layer of hell are you doing?" she growled.

"If I have to suffer getting up this early, you're suffering with me" I told her sticking my tongue out at her. She still looked like she was about to murder me.

"Uhh…LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" I yelled pointing in the opposite direction and I ran down the hall and the stairs, but of course since I'm freaking klutzilla on the last step I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. I quickly got up and began running towards the door.

"Ryan, where the hell are you going?" she yelled while running down the stairs.

I opened the door and yelled "Bye mom, I got to go to school, love ya!" and slammed the door in her face. As I was walking down the steps of the front porch I heard her scream "Ryan Kaylynn Ride!" I ignored her and rolled my eyes and headed to the bus stop where I will be picked up to go to my own personal hell.

It turned out that I was actually ten minutes early for the bus, so I was sitting on the bench waiting and being bored. I slouched on the bench and rested my head on my hand and I winced. I felt my forehead and realized I had a bump forming from my graceful faceplat this morning.

"Dammit" I swore under my breath and wincing once again because I touched the bump.

When the bus pulled up I walked up the stairs and tried my best to no to pull another klutzilla move. I walked down the isle of seats looking for him. When I found him I plopped down in the spot next to him and put my bag on the bus floor.

"Hey Ry" My best friend, Cam, said looking over to me. His light brown hair fell into his eyes and I giggled.

Cam has been my best friend since we were in 2nd grade. He knows everything about me. Including the wings, he accidentally found out when I was changing my shirt and he walked into my room in like 5th grade. I didn't know if I could trust him with that secret but now we're both in 8th grade and he still hasn't told anyone.

Cam had light brown hair and sea blue eyes. He's 6'1 and he always mocks me for being short, which whenever he does I smack him upside the head for that, but in the end I freaking love him and we're always there for each other.

Cam was rocking side to side hitting the window of the bus and knocking our shoulders together. I looked over at him and glared at him. He gave me his famous half smirk that made all the girls fall for him.

"Cam, you have been trying to use that on me for about three years. Face it broski, it's never gonna work on me" I said looking him in the eyes. Then I leaned back into the bus seat. Cam leaned back and put his hands behind his head and I heard him mutter something about me being a Debbie Downer.

Since our bus ride to school takes like a hour I brought my iPod and began listening to Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil. Cam leaned his head on my shoulder and looked at my iPod.

"Seriously Ry, you have been obsessed with this song since like the 6th grade, and it's so old. Don't you ever get sick of it..?"  
"Cameron, your foster mother is old and you still listen to her, so shut yo mouth" I said to him with a smirk, and yes Cam is adopted. After that he shut his mouth and he put his head on my shoulder, and the rest of the ride to school was quiet between both of us.

when we got off the bus I almost fell…again but Cam caught me with his epic ninja skills and he looked down at me and chuckled. I felt my face get hot…damn hormones.

We walked to the entrance of our school together and we hugged goodbye going in opposite directions to our classes.

**I feel accomplished! It's actually long! :D well long for me lol yeahh I would've had this up earlier buuuut my internet was being poop…. -_- ** **and the song Bulletproof Love has been stuck in my head for the past three days… and I pretty much had it on loop while I was writing this… haha so for reviews I would have to say…. 7? Yeah 7… cuz then I'll have more time to write :P **

**7 reviews = Faster Update (/^-^)/**

**Don't forget the Question!... wait what was the question? *scrolls back to top* Okay…without going to my profile…how old do you believe I am..? :3 **


	4. Chapter 3 Dad?

**Hey people… sorry it took so long. My internet was being stupid and I did have the chapter written but then my cousin took it upon herself to go on my laptop and exit out of word without saving… :[ SO I had to re-write this whole fucking chapter and let me tell you I am fucking pissed about that. So, therefore I'm very sorry for the sham chapter and the long ass wait. **

**~Isis **

**RYAN POV**

After the bus dropped me off after school I walked home. The walk from my house to the bus stop is probably a 15 minute walk, but flying? Maybe about 5 minutes. But, since my mom is such a Debbie Downer I can't fly home. I have to walk like a "normal" person. But seriously? Last time I checked I was _far_ from normal.

I walked down the gravel road and turned into the driveway of my house. I have no neighbors and like 3 acres of land, so when in the evening my mom and I can go flying without being caught.

As I got closer to my house I heard screaming coming from inside of it. I quickly walked up towards the front porch. I hid my backpack behind a bush and crept onto the porch. I slid down and sat by the door, pulling my knees up to my chest, and staying completely still to blend into the background.

"Max, just..please..?" I heard a male say in a frustrated voice. Haha begging isn't going to do shit pal my mom is stubborn as fuck.

"I-I can't Fang…" My mom said. Fang. When she said that name I stopped breathing. Fang? As in my dad? He's here? Why? How did he find us? And a million more questions ran through my mind.

"Can you at least tell me why you left us..?" He asked quietly.

"…No…" She croaked, probably crying. About a long quiet minute later I saw my dad storm out of my house. As he walked down the porch steps I studied him. We really do look alike I concluded. When he reached the bottom of the stairs I heard him whisper "I love you Maximum Ride, and I always will…" I'm pretty sure no one was supposed to hear that, but since I have awesome mutant freak hearing I did. After he flew away I waited for about a minute to make sure he was really gone. I ran over the bushes and grabbed my backpack and ran into the house.

I dropped my bag by the door and found my mom sitting on the floor with her head in her hands crying. My mom NEVER cries, and when she does you know something really bad has happened.

I sat down on the floor next to my mom and hugged her. She hugged me back and cried. Cried like I have never seen her before. I read somewhere that you don't know how truly strong someone really is until you see them break. And me being here now made me realize how strong my mother really is…

**Holy assberrys this was short…! Sorry about that…. I actually needed to end it here to make the next chapter more intense ! :DD haha well at least I got to update… AND PLEASE I'm ASKING YOU! PLEASE! Go to my profile and do the Poll on it! I would really love you for that. The poll is for my next Fanfic I'm going to write so yeah…**

**~Isis**


	5. Chapter 4 The Beginning

**Hey! Okay I tried to get this on here ASAP but Comcast is fucked up so my internet is being stupid…and I broke my toe… -_- I'm not going to explain doing what because I sound like a dumbass. So my fellow fanfictionaires ENJOY! And instead of asking a question I'm going to put some lyrics down and first person to guess it gets mentioned in the next chapter :]**

_**Today she's turning sixteen, everyone's singing but she can't seem to smile, they never get past arms length, how could they act like everything's alright? Pulling down her long sleeves, to covers all the memories the scars leave she says 'maybe making me bleed, will be the answer that could wash the slate clean'**_

**~Isis**

"Are you sure it was your dad?" Cam asked me for like the millionth time the next day.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. We were walking home from school and too his house. There are days when my mom goes to work and doesn't come home until like ten at night so I stay at Cams until she can come pick me up.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, but I saw him grinning so I know that he was just doing this to make me mad.

"Cameron James Mercedes, I'm about to beat you to a bloody pulp" I stated walking ahead of him.

"You're going to beat me goregrish style…?" He asked me mentioning the disgusting and horrible website with that smirk still on his face. **(!A/N DON'T GO TO IT. IT'S A HORRIBLE WEBSITE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) **

"Yup, totally!" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, but don't hurt the face! It's what gets me by" he said laughing as we turned into his yard. I lightly punched him in the arm. God this kid has a huge ego.

Cam and I walked into his house and walked into his living room.

"Hey Ry" I heard his mom say to me up from the couch. I turned around and smiled at her and said "Hi Mrs. Mercedes"

Cam practically ran into the kitchen to get food. The boy eats more than me! And I'm supposed to eat a lot! We filled our arms with cookies and a bunch of other junk food and started heading up stairs to go to his room.

"Don't get filled up on junk food kids I'm making spaghetti later!" Cams mom yelled up the stairs.

We went into Cams room put out bags on the floor of his room, and dumped all our food on his bed, and he began to dig in.

Cameron's room has blue walls but it's mostly covered with posters of bands like Paramore, Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria ect. And on the headboard of his queen sized bed was some pictures of him and his guy friends but mostly pictures of me and him throughout the years.

"Ry, you gonna eat some food?" he asked me with cookie crumbs on his face. I laughed. I looked out his door and down the hallways to make sure that no one was here.

"Can I…uhh…" I trailed off bringing my arms up like wings.

"Sure." He said with a smile "but just close the door." He told me. I closed the door then stretched out my wings. Then I walked over to his bed and sat down and began to dig into the various types of food we had there.

"Ryan, aren't you ever worried that other people will find out about your wings?" he asked me through a mouthful of something that used to be a doughnut. We always have this conversation. I don't know why but we do.

"Yeah, 'cause if they do I'll be looked at like some freak…" I trailed off sitting next to him and leaning back on the headboard of his bed.

"No they wouldn't" He said.

"Yes, they will"

"I didn't, what makes you think that they will…?" He asked leaning back onto the headboard next to me. I thought about it for a minute.

"Because you're different than everyone else, but it's a good different." I said smiling looking over at him. He sat taller than me so I had to look up at him and he was looking down at me smiling. "And unlike everybody else I actually trust you." I told him leaning against him.

"I'm happy you can trust me" He said quietly and I looked up at him. I realized out faces were extremely close and my heartbeat picked up. "I'm always here Ryan." He whispered one more time and he leaned in. I closed my eyes getting ready for his lips to touch mine. Our lips just barely touched.

"RYAN! Your mom is one the phone for you!" Cameron's mom yelled from down stairs. When she yelled we both jumped back and I felt my face get hot. I quickly got off of Cams bed and started walking towards the door. As I opened the door I looked back at Cam and I saw him looking down at his hands in his lap with a small smile on my face. He looked up at me slightly and I felt my face get hot again, but I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see it, but I'm pretty sure that he did.

I walked out of his room and hurried down the wooden stairs trying my best to not to stumble over my own feet like I somehow always manage to do.

"What does she want?" I asked his mom approaching her. She shrugged and said. "I don't know, but she sounded worried" I nodded and took the phone from her and held it up to my ear.

"Mom?" I asked into the receiver.

"Ryan! Don't come home!" I heard her say shakily.

"W-w-what? Why? Mom, what is going on?" I asked her starting to get scared.

"I-I can't tell you baby… Just go! Go find your father and the flock! Don't come home!" She said crying and giving me these instructions.

"Mom…?" I said and I heard screaming and the line went dead. "Mom!" I screamed.

I put the phone on the end table and ran upstairs into Cameron's room.

"Ry, what's wrong…?" Cameron said worriedly getting off from his bed.

"S-something happened at home. I have to go." I said getting all my things together and then putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I turned around and shook my head. I walked out of Cams house and started heading towards mine. Little did I know doing what I'm about to do would change everything…


	6. Chapter 5 Breathe Me

**What I listened to while writing: Breathe Me by Sia**

**ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (I ONLY OWN RYAN AND CAMERON)**

**~Isis**

I walked. I walked to my house in a daze. No caring what was happening in my surroundings. All I cared about was getting back to my house. Hoping that everything will be fine. Everything will be how it always is. Nothing will be wrong and my mom was just messing with me.

I Don't care that she told me not to come back home. I am. I have to find out what's going on. What I'm up against. Then I have to worry about finding my family. Not my grandma and Aunt Ella. My _real_ family. The family that doesn't know I exist. It's going to be hard to find them, and telling them who I am, and telling them what has happened.

As I walked into my front yard it started to lightly rain. I continued walking into my house. I found it in a wreck. A lot of things were broken so I can tell my mom put up a fight.

I scanned the rest of the house. I walked into my mom's room and found it as a mess. But when I saw what was on the floor I started to have a break down. There was blood. Everywhere. And written on the wall in to blood was a message. It read "Ryan, you're next"

I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry as i processed what had happened. She's gone, and she's hurt. And it's up to me to save her, and save myself. If I don't find the flock we're going to both be dead. And it'll be my fault.

After I finally pulled myself together I went up into my room to get some things. I changed out of my clothes from school and changed into a white v neck t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans, my black boots, and a grey sweatshirt. **(A/N OUTFIT ON PROFILE!)** I emptied the contents of my book-bag onto my bed and packed some clothes and other things I will need.

I slung my bag over my one shoulder and walked up to the mirror that is on top of my small dresser and I studied myself in it. I'm not a fighter. I'm not like my mom, i'm not tough. I'm not her. I'm her daughter, but I don't know how to fight, or possibly survive on my own. But I have her blood of a fighter in me. I'm going to learn how to do these things.

I looked in the corner of my mirror and I saw the picture of my mom and dad of when they were teenagers. I took the picture out of the corner and looked at it. I studied how they were both smiling and happy. And because of me it's not like that anymore. I was a mistake, and it's time for me to make things right again. To get my family back together…

**Max POV**

Pain. That's how my whole body felt. Every move I made I tried not to cry out because of how badly it hurt. I sat up in my cage cringing as I moved. I realized something was around my neck. I kept pulling on it trying to get it off but it was made of metal and it just wasn't budging.

The door opened and the room flooded with light and a tall figure walked towards my cage. The person squatted down in front of my cage.

"It's been a while Maximum" the guy said creepily with a smile on his face. It took me a minute to process the face and I realized it was Jeb.

I smirked and said "Yeah, but sadly not long enough" then spit in his face. He frowned and wiped off his glasses.

"Looks like you haven't changed" he said standing up. "But my granddaughter certainty has" he said with a smirk. Then something inside of me cracked.

"She will never be your granddaughter you sick fuck!" I screamed at him. Then he pulled out a remote "Wrong choice of words" he said then pressed the button. I felt electricity stab my neck. The pain was horrible. I let out a small scream. Then the stabbing stopped.

"That thing around your neck is a shock collar. Since you always seem to be a little sarcastic bitch we made one especially for bird kids." He said then pressed the button again. I laid at the bottom of my cage trying to get the thing off to stop the horrible pain running through my body. After it stopped I laid at the bottom of my cage with tears streaming down my face.

"We made one for you, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel" he said naming the flock and anger started to bubble in my stomach "and one for Ryan" he finished.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her you asshole!" I screamed and the pain came back.

"You will soon learn Max that we will always win…" He said and walked out of the room.

I lay at the bottom of my cage and cried. I cried for Ryan, my baby. Hoping that she's okay and that she'll find the flock okay. She may be only 13, but it's up to her to save both of us.

**Le gasp! Another cliffy! ;) I do that out of love 3 haha you guys better be happy! two updates in two days! I don't know when I will be able to update again so just stay tuned! **

**~Isis**


	7. Chapter 6 Betrayal

**Hellooo! Well I read the first 16 chapters of Nevermore and let me tell you. I'm mad a James Patterson…. On the bright side? Iggy and his sexiness plays soccer ;) and Dylan drives a motorcycle. BUT Fang and Maya are all lovey dovey….. damnn JP…. So you can read the first couple chapters at :3 **

** IMPORTANT! I have made a facebook page for DTD for my fans :D the link to it is on my profile.. so go like It up! You get pictures, extras, and when I update and such. Also please do the poll on my profile its for my next Maximum Ride fanfic **

**Cam POV**

"You promised me that no one would get hurt!" I yelled at him from the chair that was sitting in front of his desk in his office. He was looking out his window and he turned around with a smug smile on his face.

"Cameron, you will soon learn that I _never_ keep my word." He told me and sat down on the chair behind his desk. I had the urge to get up and beat the shit out of him, but two Erasers were standing inside the small office, so before I can do anything the shit would get beaten out of me.

"Just please don't hurt Ryan…experiment on me instead!" I yelled standing up and slamming my fists on his desk. The two Erasers jumped forwards and one each grabbed one of my arms to hold me back. I struggled but one punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

"We just can't do that Cameron" He said standing up from his desk and pushing his glasses up. "She's the one with the skills, not you" I struggled trying to get air into my lungs again. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him between my heavy breathing. My shaggy hair falling into my face while looking up at him.

"Why Cameron, you were the one who agreed to this. Your whole life has been about this mission, and now that it's almost complete your telling me you don't want to do it?" he said walking over to me holding my chin up so I could look him straight in the eyes. The position I was in wasn't very comfortable considering how I had two Erasers holding me back.

"Why don't tell got developed a little crush on her?" he said to me creepily. I yanked my face out of his hand and looked down to the white tile floor as I felt my face heat up. "I think she started developing a crush on you too dear ole Cam. I can tell the way you two almost kissed in your bedroom." He continued. When he said that my head shot up and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" I asked him feeling anger bubbling in my stomach and adrenaline going through my veins.

"I'm always watching you Cameron.." he said then through his head back and began laughing like a maniac.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled then tore out of the Erasers arms and flung my elf at Jeb and I started to strangle him. Sadly, I was only on him for a few seconds because the Erasers threw me off him and started to beat the hell out of me. When they were done I could tell I had a couple of broken ribs.

"Get this little punk out of here! Put him with the rest!" Jeb ordered the Erasers. They began jerking me into the hallway. "You'll never get away with this!" I screamed at him while the Erasers were bringing me down the whit hallway. The smell stung my nose and made me gag. I was then dragged into a dark room and threw into a cage.

Jeb bent down in front of my cage. "Just you wait until you little girlfriend finds out that you were working for me, think about how much she's going to hate you because of what you did." He said to me. I spit in his face then I felt it. Electricity buzzing through my body the pain horrible. I clawed at the thing around my neck. Then I just laid at the bottom of my cage. I heard them walk out of the room. I sat up inside my cage and pulled myself into a corner then, I outspreaded my wings.

Yea, I have black wings. It's one of the many things Ryan doesn't know about. One of the many things I feel guilty about for never telling her. I pulled my knees up to my chest and then wrapped my soft black wings around my swollen and bruised body forming a cocoon. I wiped the blood off from my bleeding lip.

"I'm sorry Ryan…" I whispered to no one but myself. "Please forgive me…" I whispered, my voice cracking and a tear rolling down my dirty, bloody, and bruised face.

"C-cameron…?" I heard someone say next to me quietly. I looked up and I saw the dirty tear streaked face of the mother of the girl I love…

**YES! I updated! But it wasn't that long…sorry? Don't you think Jeb is creepy? I do… *shutters* also in the Max Mangas..he looks like a child molester with his pedo mustache… am I the only one that thinks that? Okay review! Favorite! Go to the facebook page (if ya have a FB) and go do the poll! Peacekies!**

**~Isis**


	8. Chapter 7 An Utterly Boring Day

**Holy hell is has been **_**forever,**_** and I my dear fans I am terribly sorry ): go ahead and yell at me! I actually strongly encourage it (: ALRIGHT! So I went back and realized that My writing is…awkward…. So I'm trying to make it better to read and what not .**

* * *

"Fang, I think we should stay here for a couple of days" Angel told Fang, the leader of the Flock. After Max left Fang took over, but now that everyone is older there really isn't a leader. Fang just decides where to stay and that's it, Angel mostly does the rest and Fang usually agrees, but this time he didn't.

"We can't Angel, there's something coming…I can just feel it." He explained to her whispering quietly into the night careful to not to wake the Flock.

"That's the exact reason why we need to stay!" She countered. Fang gave her a look as if it meant 'continue' and so she did "I feel something, or someone coming. I can hear her mind, but I don't know who it is, but Fang she's looking for us, and she needs us," Angel finished explaining hoping that Fang would give in. They both sat in silence for a few moments; the only noise being the chirping of the crickets and the cracking of the fire.

"Fine," he finally answered her. He saw a slight smile grow on her face. Angel stood up from where she was sitting, pulled her long wavy hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, and walked back towards the rest of the sleeping flock. _Thank you_. Angel said into his mind. Fang slightly jumped because he was caught off guard, and he heard Angel slightly giggle. She then disappeared up into a tree to try to catch some sleep, leaving Fang alone in the dark, just him and the cracking of the fire.

* * *

**Ryan POV**

I woke up sore, tired, smelly, and hungry, the first three I could deal with, but being hungry? Hell no! I need my food!

As I stood up from the cold hard ground that I was attempting to sleep on(I didn't get that much I may point out) all night my back cracked and my neck muscles screamed with soreness, probably from using my backpack as a makeshift pillow. I took the hair brush outta my bag and ran it through my hair ripping all the knots out not really caring at this point. When I was done I shoved it back into the little front pocket of my old worn backpack. I took the hair tie off of my wrist rubbing where it left a mark, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. After I fixed my gray sweatshirt I swung my backpack onto my back and started leaving the hidden woods in the park I decided to crash at.

I soon found the track that went around the park and began following it. I pulled my iPod out of the side pocket of my backpack, which I discovered in the bottom of it last night when I was digging through it, and shoved the ear buds into my ears. I unlocked it with the 20% warning greeting me. _Damn, I'm going to have to charge this thing soon, _I thought to myself. I went into the settings and turned down the brightness, so it wouldn't drain the battery as fast, went back to my music, and hit play.

Falling by The Civil Wars was the song to come up first. Being satisfied by the song I locked my iPod and shoved it into my pocket. I soon lost myself in the world of music while following the black pavement trail that went around the park. A slight breeze coming from behind me, making my ponytail move as I walked toward the building in the distance.

When I finally reached the big white building I realized it was a fitness center. _Challenge Fitness _read the big sign on the top part in it. You could look into the workout room and see all the people running on treadmills and other types of exercise equipment. I walked up to the door and pulled hard on the heavy steel doors and they swung open. As I walked into the lobby I was greeted by a big room with many doors. Near the back you could tell the white tile turned into a greenish blackish carpet that had doors that led too who knows where.

The young woman at the front desk smiled at me and I slightly smiled back at her and continued walking until I found what I was looking for, a vending machine. Now, now my dear friends' food is food, no matter where it comes from. Well it kind of matter where it comes from, as long as it's not spoiled or it was in a garbage can I will eat it. Don't give me such weird looks. Yea, I know my mother and the Flock ate from garbage cans, but hell I'm not them! Give as much as a break you can to a 13 year old girl who's a mutant, and is looking for her father.

So, I happily walked towards the vending machine with a little hop in my step. When I stood in front of it I chose out of all the kinds of candy there was and I picked Hershey's chocolate. I took the 5 dollar bill I found in the bottom of my backpack out (You'd be amazed from all the things I have found in there. It's like freaking Narnia!) and stuck it into the machine and put in the number for the candy. After I gathered my candy and my change I walked in the women's locker room.

I will spare you the boring details of me breaking into some lady's locker and stealing her shampoo and crap then showering.

So, I was off. I couldn't fly of course it was still broad daylight out so I settled on walking on foot. To where? No freaking clue. I just had a feeling that I was going the right way. And I should be there soon…

* * *

**Okay I'm going to straight up admit this chapter is extremely boring. I was even getting bored writing it, but hell it's a sorta quick filler. I will most likely have the next chapter up in like 4 days because ….SPRING BREAK! Thanks for reading:D**

**~Peacekies, Isis(: **


End file.
